


Привыкание к волку

by lisjandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Geth, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я разодрал ей горло.<br/> Стайлз открывает рот и с ужасом смотрит на Дерека. По нему не скажешь, что он шутит – вообще это редкий случай, когда можно сказать, что Дерек шутит.<br/> – Что… Ты… – у него пропадает дар речи, а сердце в груди трепещется совсем слабо. Он отчетливо видит ужасные картинки с окровавленной Лидией и ему становится очень страшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привыкание к волку

**Author's Note:**

> music:  
> Lifehouse – First Time  
> Lana Del Rey – Ultraviolence

Полностью поглощенный поеданием бутербродов, Стайлз усердно делает вид, что не замечает только что присевшего рядом с ним Скотта. С непонятной злостью Стилински вгрызается в мягкий хлеб, не вставляя между делом ни слова, и это выглядит очень подозрительно.

Устав ждать, когда непривычно тихий и странный сегодня друг обратит на него внимание, МакКолл пихает его локтем в бок и не без интереса наблюдает за поперхнувшимся парнем. Стайлз пытается откашляться и размахивает руками. В слезящихся карих глазах обещание убить МакКолла.  
– В чем дело? – прямо спрашивает Скотт, когда парень успокаивается и начинает вытирать покрасневшее лицо. 

Стайлз отмахивается от него и снова остервенело принимается за сэндвич, своим молчанием вынуждая друга гадать, в чем же причина его столь отвратительного настроения. Но когда Стилински вдруг перестает жевать и нахмуривается, Скотт следит за его взглядом и замечает только что вошедших в школьную столовую Мартин с ее мерзким дружком Уиттмором. Конечно же, и как он сразу не догадался.   
Против воли Скотт и сам кривится: завтра тренировка – ему снова придется лицезреть самодовольную физиономию Уиттмора.   
– Ты говорил с Мартин? В ней дело?

Насупившись, Стайлз опускает голову и с еще большим усердием вгрызается во вкусно пахнущий бутерброд, про который на несколько секунд забыл.  
– Да выбрось ты ее из головы, сколько уже можно сохнуть по этой девчонке, – тянет МакКолл, наблюдая за тем, как парочка в окружении друзей занимает свой стол. Он отрывает от них взгляд и смотрит на друга, демонстрирующего напускной беззаботный вид, и это заставляет Скотта забеспокоиться. – Серьезно, Стайлз, тебе не подходит эта пустышка.  
– Она вовсе не такая, как ты думаешь! – возражает парень, бросив на друга гневный взгляд. Притупив свой пыл, он практически отбрасывает на стол то, что остается от многострадального сэндвича. – Она умная и… Просто это я ей не подхожу. Вот и все.

Скотт еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не закатить глаза. Но Стайлз сейчас выглядит действительно расстроенным, а это зрелище непривычно для его глаз, поэтому он решает, что к этому стоит отнестись серьезно. Или хотя бы сделать вид, и не смеяться над другом. Странно только, что Стайлз вообще парится над этим – это совсем не похоже на него.  
– Не знаю, чем тебе помочь. Но она мне не нравится. Выглядит стервой, – бросив быстрый взгляд на ровную спину девушки, прикрытую длинными рыжими волосами, неосторожно роняет он.

Рядом раздается гневный тихий рык и Стилински сейчас неожиданно сильно напоминает ему Хейла-младшего.  
– Не злись, приятель. Я просто говорю, что думаю.   
– Я предложил ей встретиться сегодня. Она толком и сказать ничего не успела, зато ее дружок, появившийся из ниоткуда словно, – Стайлз мрачнеет, – счел очень важным отпустить свои идиотские комментарии. Урод, – выплевывает он эти слова, гневно прожигая затылок своего соперника. – И что она в нем нашла? Тупой идиот.

Скотт молчит, но он полностью солидарен с другом.

**** 

– Как меня уже достал этот Стилински! Неужели не ясно, что мне на него наплевать? – бурчит Лидия, поправляя перед зеркалом прическу. Джексон стоит рядом и заинтересованно смотрит на нее. Он чему-то ухмыляется, но девушка не может прочитать его мысли.  
– Можно сделать так, что он к тебе больше ни на шаг не приблизится, – предлагает он, поймав в зеркале взгляд девушки. Она тут же поворачивается к нему лицом.  
– И как же? – настороженно спрашивает Мартин.  
Джексон ухмыляется еще шире, и Лидия смущенно сглатывает, в который раз про себя отмечая, как же он красив.  
– Всё просто. Мне нужен твой телефон, – парень протягивает к ней руку и вопросительно приподнимает бровь, потому что Лидия медлит.  
Она непонимающе моргает пару раз. Опомнившись, девушка лезет в сумочку, а после кладет в крепкую сильную ладонь свой мобильный.   
– Что ты хочешь сделать? – она не понимает, что задумал парень, и предчувствие чего-то нехорошего тревожно сдавливает сердце.  
– Не бойся. Проучу его разок и всё.  
Лидия задерживает дыхание.  
– Ты же ничего ему не сделаешь? – в ее голосе отчетливо слышен испуг. Оторвавшись от телефона – он уже набирал какой-то текст, Джексон поднимает на нее скептический взгляд.  
– Ты же хочешь, чтобы он от тебя отвязался?  
– Да.  
– Тогда доверься мне. Я знаю, что делаю.

*** 

Стайлз паркуется на школьной стоянке, когда его телефон привычно пищит в кармане. Он выходит из автомобиля и достает мобильный,предполагая, что это Скотт пристал ему смс. Но увидев, что сообщение от Лидии Мартин, которая ни разу ему не звонила – по правде сказать, он даже не думал, что у нее есть его номер – он сглатывает и неуверенно нажимает на «прочитать». 

Его глаза комично округляются, когда он дочитывает смс-ку до конца. Девушка предлагала встретиться через полчаса, как раз во время его тренировки, и извинялась за вчерашнюю историю с Джексоном. Стайлз даже смотрит по сторонам на всякий случай, решив, что это чей-то глупый розыгрыш. Вполне возможно, его сейчас снимает скрытая камера, так как на стоянке кроме него никого нет. Снова уставившись в телефон, он озадаченно перечитывает сообщение. И с каждым словом стук сердца учащается, а улыбка расползается на лице. Девушка его мечты предложила встретиться. Кажется, удача повернулась к нему правильным ракурсом.

 

Когда Скотт видит уж очень сияющего друга, прислонившегося к дверце джипа, то сразу же начинает подозревать что-то неладное. Пульс Стайлза в его ушах стучит так быстро, что если бы не это довольное лицо, он бы уже бросился ему на помощь.  
– Что стряслось? Твое сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, и мне уже страшно, – недоуменно проговаривает МакКолл, подойдя к другу вплотную. Тот в ответ широко улыбается.  
– Ты не поверишь, чувак! Да я и сам не верю! Это просто что-то невероятное! Я дар речи потерял, когда увидел…  
– Я заметил, – тихо вставляет Скотт, с сомнением поглядывая на парня, но его реплика остается незамеченной – Стайлз действительно взбудоражен чем-то даже больше, чем обычно.  
– Она написала мне, чувак! Сама! Встретиться предложила, ты себе такое можешь представить? Это что-то нереальное!   
Темные брови МакКолла взметаются вверх – не о Лидии ли Стилински сейчас так безостановочно говорит?  
– Ты про Мартин?  
По довольной улыбке все становится понятно.

– А тебе не кажется это странным? – неуверенно интересуется Скотт, выслушав рассказ парня.   
Лидия Мартин даже виду особого не подает, что вообще знакома с ними, несмотря на то, что учатся они в одном классе. Игнорирует, словно их и вовсе не существует в ее окружении. Но Стайлза еще сильнее, чем его.  
– Кажется, конечно, – признается Стайлз. – Мне написала Лидия Мартин! Конечно же, это странно! Я же неплохо выгляжу, да? – он спрыгивает с темы и нервно посмеивается. – Нет, я неотразим.

Скотт скептически его осматривает – тот выглядит как обычно: джинсы да рубашка, разве что светится, как луна в самом пике своей активности.  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти?  
– Ты что, чувак, еще спрашиваешь? – ошарашено спрашивает парень и даже на миг замирает. – Не могу же я такой шанс упустить. Тем более, близится школьный бал – у меня появилась отличная возможность ее пригласить.   
– Как знаешь, – выдыхает Скотт и расслабляется: действительно, почему он сразу видит в этом что-то плохое? Девчонка, что нравится его лучшему другу, вроде как заинтересовалась им, так что стоит порадоваться за Стайлза и в напутствие надавать советов. – Но с тренером разбираться будешь сам, – предупреждает он.

*** 

В предвкушении Стайлз идет вперед и не сдерживает глупую улыбку. Скотт уже давно оставил его, отправившись на тренировку, а он все ближе подходит к назначенному месту – Лидия написала, что будет ждать его возле кабинета химии – немного странное место, да без разницы.  
Сегодня он ощущает себя самым фортовым подростком Бейкон-Хиллс. Руки у него слегка подрагивают от волнения, но он чувствует себя отлично и не подает вида, что нервничает.

Когда Стайлз сворачивает за последний угол и видит ее, парень понимает, что сердце его нырнуло в пятки и возвращаться не намерено – такая же красивая, как и всегда, девушка уже дожидалась его. Лидия улыбается ему, и это, скорее, походит на скривленную гримасу, чем на улыбку, которую она дарит своим друзьям. Но парень не придает этому значения, хотя в сердце что-то едва ощутимо екает.  
– Стилин… Стайлз, – поправляется она. – Пошли отсюда в другое место.  
Он послушно кивает и следует за девушкой. Когда от молчания ему становится совсем неуютно, Стайлз открывает рот и он больше не в силах остановить свою болтовню. Несмотря даже на то, что от нервозности, которая сквозит в каждом его слове, он сам себя уже не может терпеть.

Когда Лидия останавливается возле мужских туалетов, Стайлз несказанно удивляется. Он даже захлопывает рот от неожиданности и ошеломленно выгибает брови. Не значит ли это, что Лидия собралась вот так сразу, без всяких там ухаживаний… Мысли в его голове бегут вперед слишком быстро, быстрее, чем он успевает их обдумать, и он растерянно вспоминает о том, что презиков с собой у него нет.  
– Эээ… Лидия?.. – он и ухмыляется и подмигивает одновременно с этим, и чувствует себя из-за этого настолько глупо, что снова замолкает.

Он пытливо смотрит на девушку, и в ее непроницаемом лице вдруг проскальзывает какое-то странное выражение, в котором он различает чувство вины. Стайлз не успевает осмыслить это, как ее взгляд смещается куда-то ему за спину и он оборачивается следом за ним. И видит позади себя Джексона и еще нескольких парней – лица их он помнил – они всегда таскались за Уиттмором, но вот имена их подзабыл.

– Ну что, Стилински, настало время объяснить тебе, что чужое трогать нельзя, – Джексон выглядит уверенно, как и всегда. Он чувствует свою силу и превосходство. Он расслабленно приваливается к стене и складывает руки на груди. И смотрит на Стайлза с мерзкой усмешкой в глазах, зная, что ждет его жертву.   
Стилински окидывает его крепкую фигуру взглядом и отрешенно понимает, что Уиттмор не зря считается одним из лучших игроков команды, если не брать Скотта в расчет. Он так же быстро осматривает приятелей Джексона и думает, что если они сейчас затеют драку, живым ему отсюда не выбраться.

Стайлз бросает через плечо взволнованный взгляд на девушку – она стоит, опустив глаза в пол, и снова поворачивается к парням.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что со своим багажом знаний ты хоть что-то можешь объяснить, – язвит он, задрав подбородок. Невзирая на явное числовое и силовое преимущество этой «стайки», он не собирается выставлять себя слабаком. Зато он не прочь выставить себя идиотом, еще больше нарываясь на неприятности.   
Ему не страшно, обидно только, что Лидия увидит, как парни отделают его.  
– Меня всегда раздражали твои тупые шуточки невпопад, Стилински. Ты выскочка, жаждущая внимания. Такой из себя весь умный, а на самом деле – никого не интересующее ничтожество.

У Уиттмора получается сказать это так властно, так твердо, что он и сам практически верит его словам. Но Стайлз убеждает себя, что это не правда: у него есть Скотт, есть стая. И он вовсе не выскочка. Против воли парень сглатывает, но продолжает смотреть на Джексона невозмутимо. Или ему кажется, что он так смотрит, потому что парни начинают смеяться. Один из них демонстративно начинает разминать шею, наполняя пустое пространство хрустом позвонков. 

Иногда Стайлз Стилински мог дать сдачи. Не то, чтобы очень, но в критических ситуациях кое-как за себя постоять он мог – многое еще зависело от силы его противника. В этот раз удача все же была на стороне кого-то другого.

***

– Хватит, Джексон, прошу тебя! – он слышит испуганный голос Лидии, и безумно хочет встрять и сказать что-нибудь, за что ему обязательно еще несколько раз врежут ногой, но рот заполнен металлическим привкусом, и не получается и слова из себя выдавить. Левый глаз не открывается – у Джексона достаточно тяжелая рука, и только одним он видит их ноги, не в силах поднять голову, видит их тяжелые кроссовки, которые хорошенько прошлись по его телу.  
Ему очень хреново, болит сразу все, хочется вырвать, но он боится, что может захлебнуться в своей блевотине. К тому же, Уиттмор с дружками еще не ушел, хоть и бить перестал – их кроссовки до сих пор маячат перед носом, а он не может позволить себе такую слабость при них. И Лидия еще рядом, а он и так достаточно опозорился перед ней сегодня.

Пока они оставили его в покое, Стайлз слабо размышляет о том, как бы ему добраться до дома и сделать так, чтобы отец не заметил его побитого лица и синяки, которые, а он был уверен, уже жуткими пятнами раскрашивали его тощее тело.

Он уже не понимает слов Лидии, которая о чем-то спорит со своим парнем – сознание медленно уплывает от него. Только когда голоса резко стихают и он видит удаляющуюся обувь ребят и туфельки Лидии, он понимает, что что-то произошло.  
– Стайлз! Стайлз, что с тобой? Черт, – его осторожно обхватывают и пытаются поднять на ноги, но парень слабо отталкивает от себя руки и со стоном ложится обратно на холодный пол.  
– Отвали, Скотт, я сам.  
– Я вижу, как ты сам, – пыхтит МакКолл, и Стайлзу кажется, что на несколько секунд он все же теряет сознание, потому что какое-то мгновение слышит лишь обрывки слов зовущего его друга.   
– Стайлз! Ты меня слышишь?!  
– Да, – тихо отвечает он и заходится в кашле, чувствуя, как по губам стекает что-то влажное.   
– Черт, да ты же весь в крови. Сейчас же поедем к маме.

Стилински не сразу понимает смысл того, что говорит ему Скотт.

– Нет, ни за что! – протестует он и обнаруживает себя лежащим на спине – МакКолл действовал очень осторожно, поэтому Стайлз даже не заметил, как друг перевернул его.  
Обеспокоенное лицо Скотта маячило совсем близко с его собственным.  
– Даже думать забудь! Никаких больниц!  
– Но, Стайлз, ты в ужасном состоянии.  
– Я сказал – нет!  
– Ладно, потом поговорим, – Скотт решает пока не затрагивать эту тему и хотя бы доволочь парня до машины – потом он и сделает, что должен.

– Черт, аккуратно! – шипит Стилински, опираясь на плечо друга.  
– Я так и знал, что здесь что-то не чисто. Чувствовал, – хмурится Скотт, таща за собой ругающегося от боли друга.   
– Как ты вообще меня нашел? – с трудом выдыхает Стилински, щуря единственный пока «рабочий» глаз – солнце отвратительно яркое сегодня.  
– Почувствовал. Твоей кровью разит на всю школу.  
– А разве тренировка уже закончилась? – не унимается Стайлз.  
Они уже вышли на школьный двор и медленно продвигались к стоянке. Стилински был несказанно рад тому, что пока они дошли до обожаемого им джипа, ни один учитель не встретился им на пути.  
– Нет.   
– Чувак?  
– Я свалил. А что мне еще оставалось делать?  
И только сейчас Стайлз одним глазом разглядел, что МакКолл действительно в спортивной форме.  
– И ты бросил все ради меня…  
– Прекрати.  
– Это так мило.  
– Слушай, заткнись уже и помоги мне затащить тебя в машину!  
– Эй, – возмущается Стайлз. – У Хейла набрался?  
– Да угомонись уже!

*** 

В машине Стайлз сидит совсем никакой. Голова опущена, бледный, да и положение вовсе не такое, какое порекомендовал бы другу Скотт. Он хотел усадить его на заднее сидение, чтобы Стайлз мог прилечь, но тот яростно сопротивлялся, лишними движениями причиняя себе еще больше боли, а потом и вовсе начал угрожать, что до дома пойдет пешком, если МакКолл не прекратит с ним нянчиться. Пришлось сдаться и усадить Стилински на переднее сидение рядом с собой.

Скотт бросает быстрый взгляд на парня и стискивает зубы. У Стайлза разбито лицо, заплывший глаз и настроение, будто у него кто-то умер. Было бы неплохо, если бы Мартин для него и впрямь умерла, как идеал девчонки, думает Скотт.   
Он уверен, что у Стилински так же множество синяков по всему телу. И так же он подозревает, что к тому же и пара ребер у него сломана. Когда он нашел друга, у парня изо рта шла кровь.   
Нужно отвезти его в больницу, но Стайлз категорически отказывается и клянется, что если он сделает это, то после он сломает ему шею. Скотт крепче стискивает руль – бесследно для этих подонков это не пройдет.  
– Давай я хотя бы матери тебя…  
– Нет, – перебивает Стайлз, не открывая глаза. Он тяжело дышит и говорит с трудом. – Ни за что. Вези меня… Я не знаю, куда. Не хочу, чтобы отец видел меня в таком состоянии.  
– Тебе нужно в больницу.  
– Нет!

Скотт замолкает, начиная закипать от раздражения. В ногах до сих пор ощущается слабость, которую он почувствовал, когда нашел друга. Страшно даже предположить, до чего могли дойти те подонки, если бы он так и не появился.   
Еще чуть-чуть – МакКолл чувствует это – и клыки вылезут наружу. Поэтому он прикрывает глаза, на миг прекращая следить за дорогой. Успокоившись, он снова заговаривает, лишь бы это напряженное молчание со стороны Стайлза не резало уши.

– Ты не хочешь рассказать, что там произошло?  
– Она не хотела этого, – отвечает Стайлз, правильно уловив мысли друга.  
Скотт упрямо смотрит вперед, сдерживая себя. Если бы Стилински сейчас не был в таком состоянии, он бы точно ему врезал.  
– Хотела. Она стояла рядом и ничего не делала. Я видел это.  
– Это все Джексон. Лидия не причем.  
– Стайлз, сколько можно?! Она такая же дрянь, как и Уиттмор. Она специально назначила эту встречу. Она знала, на что толкает тебя!  
Стилински приоткрывает здоровый глаз и приподнимает голову. И шипя от боли, даже старается сесть ровнее, чтобы твердо посмотреть на МакКолла.  
– Не смей о ней так, – хрипит он. – Лидия не знала. Или ей пришлось.  
– Хватит! Хватит защищать ее! Ты похож на щенка, которого бьют, а он все равно смотрит на хозяина преданными глазами. А если бы я не пришел, что с тобой было бы?!  
– Я слышал, что она просила Уиттмора остановиться. Слышал! Так что прекрати ее винить! – Стайлз и сам расходится. Боль в груди становится очень острой, но он упрямо смотрит на друга, у которого только пар из ушей от злости не идет. Совсем перестав следить за дорогой, МакКолл вперивается в него диким взглядом и цвет его глаз меняется.  
– Ты бы себя слышал!

Но внезапно раздается глухой удара о машину и Скотт резко тормозит. Стайлз широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит перед собой.  
– Нет, это не тело человека, – прислушиваясь, нервно выдыхает он, стараясь не думать о самом плохом. – Удар был бы мягче, и…  
В окне, рядом с которым сидит Стайлз, резко появляется голова Дерека и парень испуганно взвизгивает. Скотт облегченно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. За эти несколько секунд он уже успел побывать в тюрьме за то, что насмерть сбил человека.  
– Говорю же, не человек, – нервно говорит Стайлз и хватается за сердце.  
– Почему так разит его кровью? – спрашивает Хейл у Скотта, кивнув в сторону Стилински.   
Он уже заметил, в каком тот состоянии и теперь внимательным взглядом сканирует самого МакКолла, и из-за этого Скотту становится не по себе. Взгляд Хейла останавливается. Скотт опускает голову и замечает на своей майке следы от крови Стайлза. Он почему-то чувствует себя неуверенно в этот момент и буквально на коже ощущает, как мрачнеет аура вокруг. Но встревает Стайлз, которому необходимо высказаться и разбивает это странное напряжение.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы сейчас чуть не сдохли из-за тебя?! – вопит Стайлз и заходится в кашле. Дерек молча обходит автомобиль и становится рядом с местом водителя.  
– Что случилось? – считая, что сейчас от Скотта он получит больше внятной информации, спрашивает Хейл. Стилински на фоне продолжает отчитывать его и шипеть от боли.  
– Его избили, – неохотно признается МакКолл, в душе понимая, как это неприятно слышать Стайлзу. 

Хейл хмурится и острым взглядом впивается в притихнувшего Стилински.  
– И не надо на меня так смотреть, – хрипит он и рукой обхватывает бок.  
Скотт хочет что-то добавить, но его обрывает зазвонивший телефон – звонит мама.  
– Про меня ничего не говори! – предупреждает Стайлз, и его попытка гневно нахмурить брови с болью проваливается.  
Скотт с сомнением смотрит на телефон, потом смотрит на Хейла, словно ища поддержки у старшего и помешкав, отвечает на звонок. 

– Мне срочно нужно ехать, – разочарованно стонет Скотт, завершив разговор. – Черт! Значит, я точно повезу тебя в больницу!  
– И не думай. Я никуда не поеду!   
– Куда ты денешься.  
Стилински злобно пыхтит и открывает дверь машины, всерьез намеренный уйти. Но бок резко сводит болью и он почти валится прямо на землю, но его неожиданно подхватывает Хейл, так быстро оказывающийся рядом.

Осторожно усадив паренька на место, он злобно рычит, до боли сжимая его плечо.  
– Он поедет со мной в лофт, – рычит Дерек, игнорируя слабые попытки парня убрать его руку.  
– И не думай оставлять меня наедине с этим хмуроволком! – ужасается Стилински, кое-как отлипая от спинки сидения.  
– А если тебе станет хуже, – Хейл не обращает внимания на реплику парня. Он опаляет его мрачным взглядом, заставляя замолчать. – Пеняй на себя. Из больницы не вылезешь месяц.  
– Договорились, – тут же соглашается Стилински.  
Возмущенный МакКолл снова стонет.  
– Это не лучшее решение, – благоразумно начинает он, надеясь, что эти двое его услышат. – Все же стоило бы…  
– Перестань вести себя, как нянька, Скотт, – недовольно требует Стилински и кривится, то ли от недовольства, то ли от боли.  
МакКолл поворачивается к Дереку, возмущенно смотрит на него, требуя поддержки, но тот лишь говорит:  
– Иди. Я за ним присмотрю, – отчего Скотт только вылезает из машины и специально хлопает дверцей перед носом Хейла. И бурчит, не оборачиваясь:  
– Ну как знаете. Идиоты.  
Дерек преспокойно открывает дверь снова и занимает место водителя, краем глаза замечая ревностный взгляд Стайлза.   
– Только не ко мне домой, – тихо произносит он. – Отец не должен узнать, в каком я состоянии.  
– И как ты собираешься это скрыть? – флегматично уточняет Хейл, трогаясь с места.  
– Что-нибудь придумаю, – неохотно заверяет его Стилински. – Только не домой.  
– Стоит шерифу увидеть твою физиономию, он все поймет.  
– Я же сказал, что-нибудь придумаю! – вспыхивает Стайлз и тут же затихает.   
Больше он не роняет ни слова. Дерек тоже не настроен на разговор.

Всю дорогу Стайлз думает о том, что с ним случилось сегодня. Он не раз встревал в драки раньше, и бывало, что оставался не в выигрыше. Но Лидия… Он не хочет верить, что она на самом деле причастна к этому. Пусть даже он и понимает, что она стояла рядом, что сама позвала его, но сердце все равно отчаянно ищет ей какие-то оправдания, в которые он готов поверить.

*** 

– Тебе хуже?   
До вечера Стайлз ведет себя тихо, отлеживается на диване и не привлекает к себе внимание. В доме пусто, никто не отвлекает Дерека, не шумит, не достает бесконечными вопросами, поэтому он спокойно читает книгу. Он сидит на кресле недалеко от Стилински, чтобы краем глаза прослеживать, не помер ли тот. Но когда уже за окном темнеет, а парень все продолжает молчать, он начинает беспокоиться: а вдруг не уследил и тот действительно ласты откинул.

Но Стайлз время от времени моргает, уставившись в какую-то свою точку. И Хейл решает, что тот либо о чем-то глубоко задумался, либо ему очень плохо.  
– Стайлз, – настойчиво зовет Дерек.  
– Все нормально.  
Этот ответ удовлетворяет его лишь наполовину и только на несколько минут. Затем Хейл, колеблясь немного, откладывает книгу, резко встает и подходит к дивану. Почувствовав рядом с собой чужое присутствие, Стайлз нехотя смотрит на Хейла.  
– Что?  
– В чем дело?  
– Тебя это не касается.  
– Раз я спросил, значит, мне нужно знать.  
– Да мне плевать, что тебе нужно!   
Стайлз и сам рычит в ответ на рычание Хейла и, поправив подушку, переворачивается на другой бок. Вперившись взглядом в спинку старого дивана, он снова возвращается в свои мысли, отстраняясь от реального мира. Он снова и снова прокручивает события дня. Плевать, что избили. Плевать, что по ощущениям его завтра все-таки затащат в больницу, потому что ни черта не легче. Но не плевать на Лидию. Почему она так поступила? За что? Она тоже считает его пустым местом, как и ее дружок?

Этим вечером Стайлз не произносит больше ни слова, а Дерек его и не трогает, не зная, о чем и как разговаривать с таким Стайлзом. Стилински немного замыкается в себе, не прекращая о чем-то размышлять, и Дереку кажется, что за всю ночь Стайлз так и не сомкнул глаз. Как и он сам, сидя настороже, чтобы не упустить момент, если парню вдруг станет хуже.

А поутру, открыв глаза, Стайлз практически вопит от стучащей боли в голове. Лечения в больнице ему не избежать.

 

*** 

Когда взволнованный шериф врывается в палату, то кроме сына застает там не Скотта, как он рассчитывал, а Хейла. Он немного настораживается, потому что этот парень нравится и не нравится ему одновременно. Но это не самое важное, что сейчас занимает его мысли.  
– Ты как, сынок? – спрашивает он, подходя к кровати.  
Стайлз кривится.  
– Отлично. Немного потрепало всего-то.  
– Кто это был? Ты запомнил их? Как это случилось? – голос шерифа серьезен и Стайлз мученически стонет, понимая, что так просто не отделается от расспросов отца.  
– Папа, – тянет он. – Я сам.  
– Это кто-то из школы, да? – тут же догадывается отец и его глаза темнеют от гнева. Парень уже отчетливо видит, как отец допрашивает каждого ученика школы. Он ужасается собственным мыслям.  
– Нет, ничего не случилось. Я просто упал с лестницы. Шнурки на кедах развязались, я наступил и споткнулся.  
– Не понимаю, почему вы сразу не отвезли его в больницу, – голос шерифа звучит грозно. Вопрос явно был адресован Дереку, незаметно стоящему у окошка и Скотту, которого здесь не было.

Стайлз знает, что ничего путного, и чтобы отец прямо сейчас не убил Дерека, тот ему ответить не сможет, поэтому, когда Хейл открывает рот, он перехватывает у него роль говорящего.  
– Ты же знаешь меня, пап. Скотт настаивал на том, чтобы повезти меня сюда. И Дерек... тоже заставлял,– заметив, как отец косится на парня, добавляет Стилински.   
Его отец хмурит брови еще сильнее и с изумлением Стайлз отмечает, что Хейл выглядит немного странно…   
Большой хмуроволк испугался его отца?  
– Пап, я прошу тебя, не поднимай эту волну. Со мной все в порядке.  
– Стайлз, а ты понимаешь… – мужчина осекается, вспомнив, что они сейчас здесь не одни. Он многозначительно смотрит на Дерека и тот, медленно кивнув мужчине, а затем и его сыну, выходит из палаты. Стайлз хмыкает подобной покорности альфы – его бы он ни в жизнь так не послушал.

Когда Дерек покидает палату, шериф снова обращается к сыну, присаживаясь на край кушетки.   
– Это же не он? – мужчина смотрит внимательно за реакцией парня, чтобы знать точный ответ.  
– Дерек? – не понимает он. – Нет, нет, что ты. Конечно же, это не он.  
– Значит кто-то из школы, – делает вывод отец.  
– Пап!  
– Ты все, что у меня есть, Стайлз. И ты хочешь, чтобы я не волновался? Хочешь, чтобы я так просто оставил эту ситуацию? Хочешь, чтобы я смотрел, как издеваются над моим ребенком и ничего не предпринимал?  
– Папа…

Стайлз отворачивается к окну, потому что слышать такие слова от отца непривычно и это смущает. Он не сразу замечает, как в глазу начинает щипать. Но переубедить отца сейчас все равно не получится – он попробует поговорить с ним завтра.  
– Сынок, тебе плохо, что такое? – голос отца звучит обеспокоенно и парень лениво поворачивает к нему голову, не понимая, чем он вызвал волнение отца.  
– Все нормально.  
Мужчина покусывает губы.  
– Это не подействует. Я все равно буду разбираться, кто это с тобой сделал, даже если ты мне не скажешь имени. Или имен, – добавляет он, неверно истолковав поведение сына.

Секундное чувство, от которого на глаза навернулись слезы, тут же улетучивается. Стайлз мрачнеет.  
– Удачи.  
Шериф понимает, что сказал что-то не то сейчас, но от своих слов отказываться не собирается. Он смотрит на вновь отвернувшегося от него сына – он не часто видит его таким. Поэтому и без того скупые слова теряются и он не знает, что еще можно сказать.  
Мужчина встает с кровати и смотрит в сторону.  
– Я пойду тогда – мне пора на дежурство. Завтра еще зайду. А ты отдыхай.  
– Пока, – коротко прощается парень, так и не глянув на отца.

***

Несколько дней уже происходит что-то очень странное – кроме Скотта и отца к Стайлзу постоянно наведывается Дерек Хейл. Стайлз может проснуться посреди ночи, а Дерек будет сидеть на достаточно неудобном, по мнению парня, стульчике. Когда это происходит впервые, Стайлз чуть инфаркт не получает от испуга – светящиеся в темноте красные глаза испугали бы кого угодно.  
– Ты чего тут? – спросил тогда Стайлз, восстанавливая дыхание. Ответа он не получил до сих пор.

На четвертый день пребывания в больнице Стайлз начинает сходить с ума от безделья и постоянных размышлений о поступке Лидии. Он чувствует себя лучше, он просит, чтобы его выпустили из этой «клетки», но никто его не слушает – на все доводы только говорят, что торчать ему тут еще месяц. Минимум.

Он засыпает днем, а просыпаясь, обнаруживает Дерека на уже «его» месте, с книгой в руках. Еще он замечает, что Дерек какой-то не такой. Еще более не такой, как обычно.  
– В чем дело? – хмуро спрашивает Стайлз. Настроения совсем нет.  
– Приходила... Приходила какая-то девушка рыжая.  
Глаза Стилински расширяются, и он слезает с кушетки. В больничной пижаме он выглядит болезненней, чем лежа под одеялом. Но, несмотря на это, сейчас впервые за эти дни он наконец-то похож на Стайлза. На живого, здорового, привычного для всех Стайлза.  
– Когда? Зачем? Что она сказала? И почему ушла? Ты не?.. – Стилински сыплет вопросами, и у него заканчивается воздух. Дерек смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом, и парень поторапливает его.  
– Ну? Что она сказала?  
– Ничего.  
– А… А что хотела?  
– Не знаю.  
Стайлз начинает злиться.  
– Почему ты не спросил?  
– Это из-за нее ты попал сюда?  
Стилински замирает.  
– С чего ты взял? – он произносит эту фразу и старается, правда старается, чтобы его голос не дрогнул.  
– От нее разит чувством вины.  
– С каких это пор ты стал таким экспертом в чувствах? – язвит парень, присаживаясь на постель. Он успокаивается и даже горбится немного, и Дерек почему-то сравнивает его с потухающей свечой.  
– Я разодрал ей горло.  
Стайлз открывает рот и с ужасом смотрит на Дерека. По нему не скажешь, что он шутит – вообще это редкий случай, когда можно сказать, что Дерек шутит.  
– Что… Ты… – у него пропадает дар речи, а сердце в груди трепещет совсем слабо. Он отчетливо видит ужасные картинки с окровавленной Лидией и ему становится очень страшно. По темному, тяжелому взгляду Хейла он не может понять, сказал тот правду или нет.  
– Ты не мог вот так просто…  
– Мог. Но не сделал этого.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы убить Дерека словесной тирадой. Но глубоко вздохнув, он выдыхает и снова о чем-то задумывается – говорить ему совсем не хочется. Или хочется, да не с кем.  
– Она действительно выглядела виноватой? – через некоторое время спрашивает он.  
Дерек отрывается от книги и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.  
– Да.  
Стайлз кивает чему-то и стискивает в руках одеяло.  
– Я любил… не знаю, она нравилась мне, – начинает вдруг он. Стайлз не знает, слушает ли его Дерек или снова он поглощен книгой, но все равно продолжает говорить. – Нравилась еще с того возраста, когда я вообще плохо соображал, что это означает. Мне и другие девчонки потом нравились, но она всегда была особенной среди них, другой. Идеалом, к которому я тянулся и это… понимаешь, это очень сложно принять, осознать, что твой идеал и не идеал вовсе. Что все, что ты думал об этом человеке, оказывается мнимым и ложным. Я не понимаю, почему она это сделала, почему так поступила со мной. А главное, зачем? Просто из-за ненависти? Но ведь я никогда не думал, что она меня ненавидит. Да, я бываю раздражающим, я знаю это, но… Но сейчас я вообще ни в чем не уверен, так что не знаю… Единственное, что приходит на ум – ее заставил Уиттмор. Это то, во что мне хочется верить. Но верить не получается, а еще у меня жутко раскалывается голова.

Дерек молчит и Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что своими переживаниями делился с пустотой.  
– Она просто избалованная капризная девчонка, которая решила потешиться над тобой. А сейчас она боится, что могут быть неприятности. Так что не выдумывай себе сказок.  
Стилински удивляется, что Дерек его все же слушал и даже пытается продолжить разговор. Парень горько качает головой.  
– Ты любил когда-нибудь?  
Хейл молчит и Стайлз уже начинает жалеть, что задал этот вопрос. Возможно, это слишком личная тема и Дерек ничего ему не ответит на это.  
– Нет. Я испытывал влечение, тягу, это не было любовью. Но я любил свою сестру.  
Стайлз внимательно на него смотрит, выискивает что-то в темных глазах, и Хейл не отворачивается, не утыкается снова в книгу, давая парню шанс что-то найти в его взгляде. И чуть позже Стайлз понимает, что таким откровенным и таким… простым Дерек с ним еще не был. Возможно, он всегда таким и был, но не было той ситуации, которая проявила бы, насколько Хейл на самом деле привязан к нему со Скоттом.  
– Странно, что с тобой не было той ужасной биты, – Хейл разбивает затянувшееся молчание. Стайлз выплывает из своих мыслей и выглядит растерянным. Потом губы растягиваются в несмелой улыбке – Дерек даже пытается пошутить, лишь бы растормошить его.

Происшедшее многое прояснило для парня. Он понимает, что ничего серьезного не случилось, жизнь не кончилась, а эта встряска многое расставила по своим местам. Плевать на эту Лидию, девчонок не мало. И плевать, что он сох по ней еще с младшей школы. У него есть вещи и поинтересней: беготня с оборотнями, его лучший друг Скотт, которого вечно нужно выручать и который никогда его не предаст. У него есть тот же Дерек, который показал себя с другой стороны.

Стайлз улыбается еще шире и просит, чтобы Дерек принес ему чипсов. Или картошку фри. Да хоть что-нибудь, чем можно было бы забить живот.

***

Что-то поменялось в их отношениях. Что-то треснуло, надломилось и выстроилось заново. Совсем иное, оно отличается едва уловимо, но в груди трепещет, стоит только проснуться рано утром и увидеть дремлющего Хейла на неудобном стуле, или прийти из душа перед сном и увидеть его же все на том же месте с книгой в руках.

Из Хейла выходит неплохой приятель: рычащий временами, молчаливый, временами злой, но очень даже неплохой. Стайлз очень хочет поделиться этим со Скоттом, но тот где-то пропадает постоянно.

– Мне нужен ноут, – заявляет Стилински, хмуро глядя на волка. – Иначе я скончаюсь. Телевизора здесь нет, так что дайте мне хотя бы мой ноут.  
Дерек смотрит на него со злорадной усмешкой и Стайлз понимает – он не поможет.  
– Ты же не хочешь моей смерти? Не хочешь ведь? Да я знаю, что не хочешь.  
Улыбка Хейла становится еще шире. И Стайлз мученически стонет, откидываясь на подушку.  
– Что тебе стоит? Отец не принесет, говорит, наконец-то выдалась возможность отдохнуть моим глазам. Ну, хоть ты войди в положение. Мне же совсем скучно, – ноет он.  
Дерек слегка кривит губы, потому что Стайлз создает шум, а это отвлекает от чтения.  
– Ну!  
– Тебе со мной скучно, что ли? – спрашивает Хейл, и Стайлз округляет глаза.  
Конечно же, скучно, большой хмуроволк. Но он отчего-то не говорит ему это, а просто устраивается удобней под одеялом и заставляет Дерека отложить книгу и слушать о его грандиозных планах.

*** 

– У меня жутко болит спина. Я, конечно же, мечтал о неделях «ничего не делания» и валянии на диване, но это не так прекрасно, как я себе представлял, – он встает, охая и кряхтя, как старый дед, и делает что-то вроде разминки.  
Дерек насмешливо приподнимает брови.  
– Почему тебя не было вчера, а, большой волк? – как бы между делом спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек хмыкает и с интересом смотрит на делающего зарядку парня.  
– Так почему?   
– Был занят.  
– И чем же? Скотт тоже мне ничего не рассказывает. Как у вас там дела в стае? Без меня обходитесь еще, все живы?  
– Как видишь.  
– Мог бы и сказать, что вам не хватает меня, – обиженно вздыхает Стайлз, делая что-то наподобие наклонов.  
– Мне тебя уже по горло хватает, – язвит Хейл.  
– Мне тебя тоже.

– Черт, – скулит Стилински. – Спина. Помоги, а?  
Дерек флегматично смотрит на согнутого парня и закатывает глаза. Нехотя встает, демонстративно потягивается и идет на помощь.   
– Ох, спасибо. Мне нужно выходить отсюда. Иначе я инвалидом сделаюсь.   
Стайлз все сказал и теперь смотрит на не отходящего от него Дерека снизу вверх. Они стоят чересчур уж близко, и Стайлз растерянно бегает глазами по лицу Хейла. Руки безвольно висят вдоль тела, и ему почему-то приходит в голову, что в своем больничном наряде он похож на сумасшедшего.

Во рту становится сухо, и он чувствует горький привкус лекарств, которые принимал где-то полчаса назад. Медсестра, кстати, уже не удивляется, обнаруживая в палате Хейла, который каким-то волшебным для нее образом проходит ее пост, оставаясь незамеченным при этом. 

Темные глаза Дерека все ближе и внутри у Стайлза что-то сжимается от предчувствия того, что сейчас может произойти. Их губы совсем близко и он задерживает дыхание, мечтая сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Уши и лицо горят, и он хочет, чтобы произошло уже хоть что-нибудь, чтобы хоть что-то разбило застывшее время. Но ничего так не происходит. Дерек медлит, а он сам продолжает пялиться в его глаза.  
Когда их губы соединяются, так легко и почти не ощутимо, дверь распахивается и Стайлз больше не чувствует его рядом – Хейл уже стоит у окна. Он заторможено поворачивается в сторону гостя и им оказывается Лидия. Такой вот нежданный и очень красивый, по мнению Стайлза, гость.

Девушка выглядит смущенной и не решается зайти в палату.  
– Привет, Стайлз, – говорит она, но парень не улыбается ей как обычно – по-идиотски. Он ошарашен и сбит толку поведением Дерека, а она воспринимает его настроение на свой счет.  
Парень запоздало кивает ей.  
– Я хочу поговорить с тобой, – она бросает неуверенный взгляд на мрачного Хейла. Кажется, она видела этого парня пару раз с МакКоллом. Он не похож ни на Скотта, ни на Стайлза и Лидия отрешенно гадает, кто бы это мог быть. Зачем такому взрослому и явно крутому парню таскаться с двумя неудачниками?

Хейл смотрит на нее тяжелым напряженным взглядом, и ей начинает казаться, что прямо сейчас он читает ее путаные мысли.  
Стайлз снова кивает, и Дерек, словно это было негласное разрешение, помедлив, выходит из палаты. Когда он проходит мимо нее, Лидии хочется обнять себя за плечи, потому что вокруг становится жутко холодно от его металлического взгляда. Она и не подозревает, что этот парень за пару секунд может разодрать ей горло или выпустить наружу органы. Но она чувствует, что он опасный тип и почему-то ему она не понравилась.  
– Это твой?..  
Спрашивает Лидия, когда парень выходит.   
– Друг, – машинально продолжает Стилински. И Лидии кажется, что в данный момент времени Стайлз где-то в другом месте.  
– Стайлз, не хочу ходить вокруг… Хочу попросить прощение. Мне очень стыдно за тот случай. Я… я не хотела, чтобы это произошло, – на одном дыхании выговаривает она и наконец решается посмотреть на парня. Девушка удивляется немного своей реакции – наедине с собой эти слова было говорить не так сложно.  
Стайлз смотрит на нее очень внимательно, и Лидии кажется, что все же на ее месте он видит кого-то другого. Парень вновь кивает ей.  
– Я так и думал. И не держу на тебя обиды.

Мартин облегченно выдыхает, но все равно что-то не дает ей покоя.  
– Стайлз, ты наверняка очень хороший парень, но…  
– Не нужно этого, – Стилински машет рукой, а затем трет виски. Синяк у глаза почти сошел, только желто-зеленое пятно напоминает о том, что там когда-то был подтек. Мартин смотрит на его бледное лицо и внутри все скручивается от жалости и чувства вины.  
– Может, присядешь? – он как-то неестественно улыбается и кивает на свою развороченную постель. Она тоже растягивает в улыбке губы, но отрицательно качает головой.  
– Нет, спасибо. Я просто хочу… Хочу, чтоб ты знал, что мне очень жаль. Мне правда очень и очень жаль. И Джексону тоже.  
Стайлз взъерошивает волосы, затем трет шею.  
– Знаешь, Лидия… Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты знала: ты всегда мне нравилась, с самого детства.  
Он произносит эти слова легко, даже не краснеет почему-то. Он смотрит на девушку, но мыслями возвращается к Дереку и к тому нелепому поцелую. Да и не поцелуй это вовсе. Такое мимолетное прикосновение, которое сравнимо с маленькой холодной снежинкой, случайно попавшей на него, нельзя назвать поцелуем.  
– Кстати, Стайлз. Спасибо, что не выдал Джексона.  
Стилински выплывает из мыслей и снова возвращается к девушке. Он непонимающе хмурит брови.  
– Твой отец выясняет, кто это сделал. Но Джексону и так досталось, он получил свое.  
– О чем ты?   
– Ты что, не знаешь? – Лидия искренне удивляется. – Скотт тебе не рассказывал?  
Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, и Лидия глубоко вздыхает, потому что говорить об этом ей больно.  
– Вчера на Джексона напали. Сейчас он в тяжелом состоянии лежит в соседней больнице.  
Стайлз открывает рот, шокированный услышанной новостью. Как бы зол он не был на Уиттмора, такого он ему не желал. Ничего себе ирония судьбы.

Стоп.  
Стайлз чуть дергается от внезапной догадки. Это не ирония судьбы. Не карма. Не воздаяние за отвратительный поступок.  
Это Скотт. И это Дерек. 

Он прикрывает глаза и тяжело дышит. От гнева. Потому что эти двое перешли черту. А в том, что это сделали именно они, он ни капли не сомневался.  
– А те двое, что, тоже… Которые были тогда вместе с Джексоном… С ними что?  
– Эмм… ничего, – удивленная вопросом, отвечает девушка.  
«Пока что», – мысленно стонет Стилински.  
– Я не выдам Джексона и постараюсь сделать так, чтобы отец перестал искать виновного.  
– Спасибо тебе. Спасибо огромное, Стайлз. Джексон все осознал, и я думаю, он и сам хочет попросить прощения, но не может сейчас.

Девушка прощается и уходит. А Стайлз еще некоторое время стоит на месте и думает о том, что надежды, что когда-нибудь он заинтересует Лидию, всегда были пустыми. Она любит Уиттмора, каким бы уродом он не был и тут уже ничего нельзя поделать.

*** 

– Вы идиоты! Вы оба нереальные, просто невиданные идиоты! Зачем вы сделали это? Чем вы думали? Ну бля-ядь, ну что вы за идиоты?  
МакКолл и Хейл сидят в палате Стайлза и уже минут двадцать слушают его завывания.   
– Он получил по заслугам, – встревает Скотт.  
Стилински хватается за голову.  
– Какого, мать вашу, вы решили, что имеете право его избивать?! Это мое дело, я бы сам с ним разобрался!  
– Ты? Ты и разобрался бы? – Дерек выглядит разозленным и все внимание Стайлз направляет на него. – Ты бы поговорил с ним так же мило, как и с той девчонкой?  
– С той девчонкой? Ты о Лидии? – не понимает Скотт, но ему не отвечают – Хейл и Стайлз смотрят только друг на друга, как два сорвавшихся с цепи пса. Но если Хейлу подходит этот вид, то Стилински выглядит необычно.  
– Тебя не касается это, – выплевывает Стайлз. 

Он раздражен тем, что Хейл приблизился к нему слишком близко и быстро. Он раздражен тем, что ни черта не понимает. Он не понимает, что, черт возьми, вчера между ними произошло. Потому что это охренительно странно и неправильно. Он ведь весь вечер думал не о пришедшей к нему потрясающей Лидии. Он думал о Дереке. Грубом и хмуром Дереке. И это его раздражает.  
Он хочет выплеснуть всю эту лажу в лицо Хейла, но не может же он признаться, что вчерашний случай не дает ему покоя. Тем более при Скотте. Поэтому свою злость он выплескивает не в тех словах, которые ему хотелось бы проорать прямо сейчас.   
Дерек приподнимается со своего места и в этот момент Скотт начинает волноваться не на шутку. Потому что забавное раздражение Стайлза переходит во что-то иное. Эти двое спорят сейчас не о пострадавшем Уиттморе. Нет, вовсе не о нем.

– Меня касается все, что касается тебя. Или кто.  
Скотт встает сразу же, как замечает у Дерека когти.  
– Эй, ребята, успокойтесь.  
Но его не слышат.  
– Не многое ли ты возомнил о себе, Хейл?   
Сильный удар практически впечатывает его в стену. Лежа на полу, Стайлз невозмутимо прикидывает, что пролетел, черт побери, полкомнаты. Скотт тут же оказывается рядом и как всегда помогает ему подняться. С земли, из глубокой ямы дерьма, в которую он вогнал себя после смерти матери.  
Стайлз опирается о плечо друга и во все глаза смотрит на Дерека. В его медовых глазах нет ни обвинения, ни укора, ни испуга – только растерянность. Дерек не раз давал ему подзатыльники, прикладывал руку к лицу и все такое. Но теперь это воспринимается как-то по-другому – ему обидно, что ли. А еще до боли в сжатом кулаке хочется в ответ выбить это виноватое и потерянное выражение с лица Хейла. Потому что тот сейчас накрутит себя до такой степени, что на одного обращенного волчонка в Бейкон-Хиллс может стать больше этой ночью. А еще потому, что он отлично понимает, почему Дерек злится. Потому что переживает. И Стайлзу знаком этот гнев.

Хейл смотрит ему прямо в глаза несколько секунд и вылетает из палаты. Не сдержал себя, причинил боль в момент, когда хотелось признаться, что до смерти испугался, когда почувствовал тошнотворный запах его крови где-то возле школы в тот день.   
– Стоять! Эй, хмуроволк! Ну конечно, иди! Давай, бросай меня, идиот! – вдогонку ему кричит Стайлз и сердито пинает стул, где сидел Хейл.

А растерянный МакКолл стоит и думает – в отношениях этих двоих что-то изменилось. Причем кардинально.   
«Конечно, изменилось, глупый Скотт. Но как мне рассказать тебе об этом?» – мысленно вопит Стилински, правильно считывая озадаченность друга, и потирает ушибленное плечо.

*** 

Стайлз и не сомневается, что теперь вечера и вообще оставшиеся дни, что ему предстоит провести в больнице, будет один. Точнее, без одного гордого и бешеного волка. Он, откровенно сказать, уже достал МакКолла расспросами, где сейчас Хейл и что с ним? И, конечно же, не покусал ли он на нервах кого-нибудь. В ответ он слышал, что с Хейлом все в порядке и тот вполне себе адекватен.  
Эти вовсе не то, что хочет услышать Стилински. Хотя он и сам не знает, чего же на самом деле хочет.

Когда его, наконец, выписывают, Стайлз отправляется на поиски Хейла. Им есть, что обговорить, и мозг его уже кипит от перенапряжения, так что с этим нужно что-то делать. Например, найти Хейла и поговорить.

В дом Дерека он входит неуверенно, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам. Было бы отлично, если бы Хейла не пришлось искать в его же лофте, но ему не везет. Он обходит весь дом и не обнаруживает объект. Разочарованно выдохнув, он собирается покинуть чужое жилище, но неожиданно слышит рычание за спиной. Он не пугается даже, сердце делает радостный кульбит и парень оборачивается.   
\- Почему ты не навещал меня больше? Оставил и без ноута… и без себя, - начинает Стайлз, а медовые глаза и его дергающиеся пальцы кричат «скучал».  
Дерек больно прижимает его к стене, дикий, но готовый отпустить. Противоречивый. И это жутко нравится Стайлзу. Он сильнее жмется к твердой поверхности спиной и смотрит на парня во все глаза. Пульс зашкаливает у обоих. У Стайлза потеют ладони и высыхают губы. Он прикусывает нижнюю, чтобы не засмеяться от щекотки, когда Дерек приближается лицом к основанию его шеи и поводит носом.  
Хейл издает какой-то вопросительный рык и Стайлз больше не сдерживается.  
\- Чувак, ты так щекотно дышишь, - смеется он, потом успокаивается и обводит взглядом темные ресницы Дерека, его щетину и ухмыляется. – Черт, Хейл, что же ты медлишь?


End file.
